Generally, a tow hitch device is attached to the chassis of a vehicle for towing purpose. The device comprises a hitch pindel or ball mounted on the rear of the vehicle with attaching means. The tow hitch has two different configurations like receiver and fixed-drawbar type. Here, the fixed-drawbar type is a traditional one integrated with the hitch pindel but major drawback is that they are not compatible with all hitch components. Therefore, the receiver type device includes a portion mounted to the frame of the vehicle, which can be adaptable to all hitch accessories.
Most of the trailer hitch receivers are bolted to the chassis of the vehicle. The receiver tubes vary in size and configuration to meet the load and other characteristics. The ball mount also comes in multiple dimensions to make it adaptable for height and towing level variations. Therefore, the hitch receiver unit bolted outside the vehicle consumes more space around the vehicle, which in turn gives inconvenience to the user from going around. In addition, there is a possibility for the user to get hurt during the tow operation as the hitch device attached to the frame may bump the skin. Therefore, the option for the user to make an easy walk around the vehicle is prevented.
Further many hitch receiver devices mounted on the rear outside of the vehicle is always prone to inclement weather conditions, which may lead to improper functioning of the device, and as a result, efficiency of the device and the towing operation will be reduced. Few attempts have been made in the past to improve the positioning of the receiver device in the vehicle. However, most of the cases resulted in poor accessibility of the device for the user.
The hitch receiver may also include wrenches and other fastening members for tightening purpose. In most of the cases, these components roll around inside the vehicle while moving around the corner and creating noise and possible damage to the vehicle. This also creates annoyance to the user. Further, the fastening members and the pin may be misplaced by the user itself during the manual operation and making it economically less significant.
In light of afore mentioned problems and limitations, there exists a need for a tow hitch receiver storage unit to hold wrench and other fastening members and positioned inside the vehicle for ease and convenient use.